Kiss of a Serpent
by lily.of.the.nile
Summary: Cordelia Granger has a perfect life. That is until the affections of a few men go to far and the Dark lord threatens it all in an unexpected way. lol i mite of spelled somthings wrong...
1. Return

Hogwarts stood still, as it always had. Cordelia Granger, a seventeen year old, smiled as it was her last year here. So many years here had given her experience in the world ahead. Her sister, Hermione, now a lovely twenty four year old, gave her advice of the year ahead.

"Concentrate on your studies! Mind you, it takes one step out of line and you go down the drain!"

Her voice still rang through Cordelia's mind. It wasn't just this that troubled her, though. The famed killer, Lord Voldemort, had become more active as the Ministry of Magic claimed. Hermione was very involved with keeping the Muggles safe and Cordelia hoped no harm would come to her.

"Treats, dear? We're nearly there, you know!" Came a voice.

The trolley lady who always sold treats to the students on the Hogwarts Express stood in the hall. Her cart was full of lovely goodies. Cordelia bought two cauldron cakes and many bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. The woman moved on, heading away from her chamber. The train hissed and a nasal voice could be heard from an intercom.

"Please change to your Hogwarts robes. We are approaching the school."

Already in her robes, Cordelia closed her eyes for a small rest.

"Cordelia? Cordelia Granger?"

A young woman with fiery red hair had stuck her head through the door.

"Molly! Oh, I thought you'd died!" Cordelia exclaimed.

Molly Weasley was a good friend of hers. Her father, Bill Weasley, was the brother of Ron Weasley, Hermione's good friend.

"How was your summer? I'm sorry I didn't write, but we went to Holland. It was splendid!" Molly said.

"Hermione kept me home, but I did have a good time. We moved near your grandparents and I can ride my Nimbus 2001!" Cordelia explained.

They chatted happily until the train came to a steady halt.

"Let's grab a carriage! I'm sure they'll be packed this year!" Molly said breathlessly.

Cordelia followed Molly to a black coach, horseless as always. They took the elder students to the school.

As, the students filed into the Great Hall, Cordelia found other friends. A fellow Gryffindor, Alice Longbottom was to be heard shouting after them, trying to get their attention.

"Cordelia! Molly! Wait—Ah!"

Alice skidded across the floor, bumping into many students. Cordelia was lurched off her feet as Alice hit her. Pain seared up her knees.

"Oh, sorry, Cordie! I slipped…" Alice said apologetically.

"No trouble!" Cordelia exclaimed, letting out a laugh.

"Nice trip, Longbottom!" said a drawling voice.

Luscious Malfoy, famed for having two Death Eaters as relatives, his grandfather, Luscious, and father, Draco Malfoy, sneered at Cordelia and Alice. Death Eaters were what Voldemort's followers called themselves. He himself would probably become one to.

"Oh, lay off Malfoy!" Cordelia cried.

Malfoy's sneer turned to a true smile. It was no secret he had took a liking to her, though she was, what he called Muggle born, a Mudblood.

"Ah, Granger… How's your Mudblood sister? I Heard she's still trying to modify a Muggle's memory after she did an incantation in front of their nose!" Malfoy exclaimed, exchanging laughs with his cronies.

"Go ahead and laugh!" Cordelia retorted and left with her friends.

She didn't even turn when Malfoy called for her again. All she could hope for was an excellent feast.

The teacher's table seemed drained of happiness. Old Professor McGonagall looked grim with her proper chin and even Dumbledore sat in his chair as if it was a funeral.

"Look a bit ill, don't they?" Molly whispered in Cordelia's ear.

Before she could answer, Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

Just as he opened his mouth, Cordelia had a strange sensation of being watched. She swung her head around towards the window. Small slits of gold glowed from the darkness. Cordelia had to stifle her scream by biting her tongue. Something was out there and it had gotten past Dumbledore's protective spells. What could it be?

Weeks went by and Hogwarts buzzed with life. It all went too fast for Cordelia to grasped. Her mind was set on those glowing eyes, but nothing could explain how a creature could have brought through Dumbledore's charms, unless it was from the forest. 'Yes, it's from the forest'. That's all she could tell herself.


	2. Midnight Mistake

"Miss Granger, isn't much past your bedtime?" whispered a voice from the darkness.

Cordelia jumped. Out from a rosebush came Severus Snape, draped in his normal flowing black robes. A tear was dripping from his cheek. Cordelia first withdrew first, but strangely, her revulsion disappeared. She no longer feared this ex-Death Eater, since she'd found him crying over a rejection from Fleur Delacour. It was his love for her that had turned her away.

Now, she reached her hand to his face and wiped away the tear. At her touch, Snape closed his eyes as though he was feeling ecstasy. Without warning, his lips were on her, his hands upon her waist, and his heart at her feet. Cordelia barely realized what she was doing. Maybe it was the heat, but she found herself in Snape's room. His hands caressed her body as he kissed her lips. Their bodies were one, together. Limbs entwined, they fell onto the bed and into a deep sleep, awkward, yet not unwanted.

When she regained consciousness, Cordelia found herself in a black robe, alone in an unfamiliar bed.

"Cordelia…"

"Oh my gosh, what have I done," Cordelia gasped, staring into the eyes of her Potion's professor.

Snape looked tense, but extremely joyous as he gazed into her eyes. He was wearing a black robe also.

"Last night was…" he began.

"A MISTAKE!" Cordelia cried, wishing she could disapparate.

She jumped away from the terrible bed and ran from the room. Thankfully it was a lazy Saturday. The halls were deserted so she made a clear dash for the Baths.

After a long bath, Cordelia felt more relaxed, but the reality of her situation was hanging in the back of her mind. How would she be able to go on in that class? She surely could not tell a soul about her mistake. If word got out, her future would be dimmed and everywhere she'd be made a fool.

Classes resumed on Monday, but to her relief, Snape was no where to be seen. Professor McGonagall did the best she could to take up the class, explaining that Professor Snape was not feeling himself.

"Snape's always sick these days. What's his problem?" Molly wondered aloud, as they finished their lunch.

"Well, I heard he used to drink his own potions!" Lee Chang exclaimed, putting his arm around Molly.

"You wish Chang!" Molly snapped.

Cordelia had to laugh since she knew Molly was definitely attracted to Chang. She wished she had someone to love.


	3. A Stale Desire

That Friday, she and Alice were visiting the Ministry. They had hoped to speak with an Auror to get some information about life after school.

"Where do you suppose they've all gone?" Alice asked, when the girls found the office deserted.

"Lunch?" Cordelia said feebly.

Suddenly from behind a cubicle emerged a man with tousle black hair. He bumped right into Cordelia, who fell flat on her behind.

"Oh, excuse me, miss," said the man, grabbing her hand and looking into her eyes.

Emerald eyes stared into her own. It was Harry Potter, the infamous Auror and defeater of the Dark Lord.

"It's all right, Mr.… Mr. Potter," Cordelia whispered, blushing.

Harry, too, was blushing, but he was also smiling.

"Yes, that's me. But, miss, I haven't caught your name."

"Oh, it's Cordelia, Cordelia Granger."

"What? Your Hermione's long lost sister? I'm so pleased to meet you!"

In her head, all Cordelia was thinking was 'Oh, shut up and kiss me!"

"Look, we should be going…"

"Wait, could I see you again? In Hogsmeade?"

Cordelia was taken aback.

"Of course, next Saturday!"

Alice was pinching Cordelia, but she was head over heels and in bliss. They left the building without any information.

"You imbecile! We are going to fail our classes!" Alice cried, but Cordelia was just waiting for Saturday and heard not a word.

As soon as the romance had begun, Harry and Cordelia had found they were too perfect for reality. With the same features and interest, they were the perfect couple. Yet, whenever Cordelia was alone, she felt a nagging feeling in her heart that she longed for more. Fairytale romances had never been her favorite and this seemed to be what her relationship was.

"One butterbeer, please," Cordelia said, sighing as she sat alone in a booth at the Hog's Head.

The pub was a risky place, but no one would see her here and she could be alone.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Cordelia."

To her annoyance, Malfoy slid into the booth beside her, looking scruffier than usual. A bottle of fire whiskey lay in his hand. He was either drunk or extremely tipsy.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, Lucious…"

"You have the prettiest eyes, Granger, and your wasting your life with that ass of a man Potter. I know what you want."

Malfoy, even in his state, seemed to have made a point. Yet, Cordelia wouldn't allow him to break her heart from Harry.

Somehow, though, a lusty sensation crept up her spine. She realized how attractive Malfoy had grown over the years and her longing increased. Why was she finding this ignorant, obviously dark man attractive?

"Let's get out of here, Grang," Malfoy exclaimed, grabbing her arm.

They raced down the streets, screaming into the growing night as passers by jeered. For one of the first times in her life, Cordelia felt alive, holding Malfoy's hand and screaming anything in her mind.

Malfoy led her to a ramshackle building behind the outskirts of the village. It was dusty and full of spider webs, but Cordelia felt safe beside Malfoy. They found a large room, full of covered furniture. Uncovering a bed, Malfoy fell exhaustedly upon it.

"Come here," he whispered, unlacing his robes.

Cordelia followed suit and nakedly embraced Malfoy. His toned body was surprisingly cool. He kissed her hard and long, passionately caressing her. Nothing was held back when she returned his kisses. Guilt flickered into her mind for a moment but it all melted away.

Hours later, Cordelia slipped away from Malfoy's sleeping form and into the open twilight. Stars glistened between the trees as she took a walk about the woods. A small breeze blew. All was silent, and then there was blackness.


	4. Truth

"Bring the girl," Hissed a voice from the other room.

Bellatrix Lestrange grabbed Cordelia's hair and shoved her through the doorway. A horrific scene awaited her eyes. Lord Voldemort sat at a long narrow black table, along with twenty four Death Eaters. There was the elderly Lucious Malfoy, his son, Draco Malfoy, Avery, Knott, Krabbe, Goyle, McNair, and many more. Cordelia was pushed toward Voldemort, her fear climaxing ever more.

As soon as she was right in front of him, Cordelia noticed remarkable changes in the man. Voldemort's face, so thin before, was more flesh like, and his eyes had turned from crimson to piercing gold. His form had become more muscular, as though he had eaten more than ever.

"Well, I suppose we must know your name."

His eyes were upon her with intense desire. Bellatrix spoke for her.

"Cordelia Granger, sister to a fowl Mudblood, though she is half-blood. She says she has never spoken with _him_, but…" she stopped, sneering at Cordelia.

"You say you don't know Harry Potter personally?" the Dark Lord said.

Cordelia's heart jolted. Did he know how much Harry and her loved each other? Could he possibly see it through her emerald eyes?

"N-no," Cordelia stammered, her face feeling hot.

It felt like ages before Voldemort's thin lips opened once more.

"Such a pretty girl… Shame to kill you, isn't it?" he inquired to the others.

They all nodded, especially a smaller, masked figure. His eyes, through the holes, glinted familiarly.

"If you're going to kill me, don't just sit around and humiliate my pride!" Cordelia snapped, most unlike herself.

The instant it passed from her lips, fear blasted about her mind. Cold hands slapped her face and a roar went about the room. The youngest follower had hit her. It was Luscious Malfoy, looking so much like his grandfather.

"How dare you!" she hissed.

"Ah, an arrogant one, aren't you? So much like Potter! Sit down Malfoy! Away with her!" Voldemort cried, waving his hand for Bellatrix.

His eyes were still full of a strange yearning as Cordelia was shoved out of the room. It made her shudder with terror. Bellatrix cackled when she saw Cordelia's eyes well up in tears.

"I can only hope you'll last less than a day here!"

Cordelia was awakened in the middle of the night by a movement outside her cage. Through the darkness, she could see a figure approaching, with a soft clinking. It was the leader himself, Lord Voldemort. Indeed, his eyes shone brilliantly in the night. It scared Cordelia half out of her wits.

"Hush or I shall silence you myself… Alohomora!" Voldemort whispered.

Not making a sound, Cordelia eased her way out of the door and stared, terrified at the man before her. He spoke no word, but lifted her in his arms, though she struggled, and carried along flights of stairs. They reached the highest level and entered a black room.

"Sit."

Cordelia fumbled about and her hands found a soft bed. She watched as Voldemort lit a lantern with his wand.

"Why have you taken me? Harry Potter means…nothing…I…" she couldn't finish.

"…I can only half believe it … I love you, Cordelia, the moment I saw you in Hogwarts," Voldemort said, in a voice much more human than his normal, cold hiss.

Taken aback, Cordelia pushed away from the bed and tried to flee. The Dark Lord's hands grasped her wrist.

"Let me die… Kill me…" she moaned.

Suddenly, Voldemort's lips were upon hers. His body was ablaze with warmth next to her chilled skin. Strangely, she didn't fight; all her mind was set upon was Harry. How she missed him. What was he doing now...?

It seemed sleep had taken her for, when she awoke, it was morning. Cordelia lay in a warm bed, arm in arm with someone. She quickly stepped back, getting off the bed. She tip-toed to the window.

"Leaving so soon?"

Voldemort had turned over, cloaked in his death black robes. A strain of power suddenly made leaving harder and harder.

"I'd rather die than live in this torture!" Cordelia gasped.

"If I killed you, little Harry's heart would break! Ha! Once he's dead, you shall be mine!" Voldemort cried, summoning up a cage around her once more.

"No! Leave him!"

Though she pleaded, Cordelia wasted her strength crying for Harry, who may soon have been dead. It had been all her fault, falling in love with Harry, not listening to Dumbledore… Where was Dumbledore? With those mournful thoughts, Cordelia laid down on the cold floor and fell asleep


	5. Realization and Return

Awakened by a stout kick, Cordelia's eyes flickered. Her new surroundings surprised her. She was in small cabin with a blazing fire, reminding her of the cozy Common Room.

"I thought you'd die!" said a man in the shadows.

"Ron?" Cordelia whispered.

Ron Weasley stepped out in blue robes and a blast of red hair. He was so unreal to Cordelia, since she had lost all hope.

"Ron? How…? Where's Harry?"

Her mouth was bursting with many questions, but Ron put up a hand.

"Look, I can't tell you much. We rescued you from that tower this evening, but Harry had to go back to Hogwarts for awhile."

This explanation didn't satisfy her at all.

"How did you get through all those Dementors and Death Eaters, let alone Voldemort?" Cordelia exclaimed jumping from the bed she had lain on.

Ron ignored her and walked over to a pantry. He grabbed something that looked like chocolate and sandwiches.

"You must stay here with me, understand?" Ron said, handing her the food.

Cordelia nodded and picked at the sandwiches. Ron stared intently at her.

"You look so much like your sister…" he whispered absentmindedly.

"Ron, I know you miss Hermione, but she's helping my dad!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"I proposed to her… She has the ring…" Ron mumbled feebly.

They sat on the bed for an hour, silent and staring at the fire. Cordelia was getting bored and didn't understand a thing. Soon enough, muffled voices and footsteps could be heard outside the door.

"Can't believe it! Dumbledore didn't seem surprised."

"He seemed to think something else was going to happen!"

The door opened with a bang as two people stepped in, Harry Potter and Bill Weasley. Cordelia was frozen stiff from happiness.

"Cordelia! How is your head?" Harry gasped.

She pushed him away as he stepped closer to her. Somehow, she didn't feel the same toward him. Harry's face screwed up in worry and confusion.

"I'm all right. How's Molly?" She inquired to Bill.

"Oh, fine. She just had fits over you. Saying how you never told her what was wrong and all," He explained.

"Bill, er, can't you hear that hippogriff whining? I bet he's hungry!" Ron piped up, nudging his brother out the door.

Ron's intention was to leave she and Harry alone. There was more silence as the door closed. Cordelia could feel his eyes upon her.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

Cordelia sighed and a tear dripped from her eye. She so wanted to hold Harry once more.

"I thought I'd be there forever, Harry…" She whispered, sadly.

Harry embraced her and the sobs came from them both. Cordelia met his lips and held them there, trying to sustain her tears. She rustled his hair fondly as they parted.

"I love you, Cordelia, and I'll never let Voldemort hurt you," Harry murmured in her ear.

This made her stomach lurched. Dare she tell him what Voldemort had said?

"Harry… Voldemort, I mean, I know you… I…!" She gasped, unable to go on and eyes widening in fear.

Harry clung to her, also looking terrified.

"What? What!"

"Tell me what's going on!" Cordelia cried, becoming angry.

Harry's expression faded. He sighed and sat back down beside her.

"Yes, I suppose we shall start from when I met you," he said, with a bit of amusement at the memory," Remember I was walking out of my office and knocked you right over Alice? Well, I fell in love with you when your green eyes met my own."

Cordelia savored the memory as he did.

"Anyways, I had already become an Auror and was immediately assigned to help Professor Dumbledore. His mission was to track down the one who could finally defeat Voldemort, as I could not…" Harry faltered and rubbed the narrow lightening scar as though it had hurt.

"The one?" Cordelia inquired, trying to restart the explanation.

"Yes, the one who was born sixth month's difference to me, but had common details to them. Just seven years ago, two girls such as this came to Hogwarts. You were sorted to Gryffindor along with Layla Chang. She is, well to be honest, the sister of Cho Chang, who I know well. Yet it was you who showed yourself when you touched my scar. I didn't tell you, but when you placed but a finger on my scar that fateful day, I saw flashes of my own horrors and then I saw you standing over Voldemort's body, smiling. After consulting Dumbledore, we both knew you were the one! So, ever since that day, I have been set to protect you."

This wasn't as good as Cordelia had hoped for, but Harry seemed triumphant at his speech.

"So, I am to kill Voldemort?"

Harry shrugged.

"It may or may not be on your own…"

Cordelia knew she should stop. Besides, her head had begun to hurt. Harry bent to kiss her and she accepted it. It was like awaking from a long sleep and finding your dead parents had been reborn. At least this is what flashed into her mind.

The scene in Cordelia's head was of a tall man standing over tombstones. He looked familiar, but he didn't turn his face to her. A great light filled the cemetery as the man raised his hands to the air. In the light, Cordelia realized she was seeing Harry resurrect his parents, Lily and James Potter. This made her pull away from Harry.

"They won't come back…" Cordelia whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing…"Cordelia said.

Harry seemed to sense tension because he backed out of the cabin, saying she should get some more rest. This made Cordelia sigh and plop lazily down in the bed. All the confusion tales made her depressed and sleepily. It was only a matter of moments before she was already asleep.

Ron's face swam into Cordelia's sight as she awoke. No longer in the cabin, she found herself in the Hogwarts once again. Ron was standing over her with a stupid smile playing around his face.

"Oi! Sleep long enough?" he smirked.

Cordelia frowned and saw that the room was the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Am I to go back to school?" she asked.

"You can't expect to hang around the Order, can you? Dumbledore says you are safest at school!" Ron answered.

It hadn't occurred to her that Dumbledore would accept her back. After all the time she had spent in the realm of the Dark Lord. Wasn't that what Harry had said his supporter's had called him and only them…?


	6. Not as it Seems

The weeks that followed her return seemed too long to Cordelia. Alice and Molly were very glad to see her once again, but the happiness was like a stale scent in the air. The two didn't bring up much to talk about over meals, and it all made her feel even worse. How was Harry? Did any one know they were in love? Would Voldemort find out? Would it even last now she'd experience so much?"

"So, er, what about that Potion's essay? Seems hard enough, eh?" Alice began on the fourth of March.

They were seated at the breakfast table weeks after the incident. Cordelia's temper with them had gone on long enough. She thrust her fist against the table and cursed.

"You can't go on acting like nothing happened!" She said angrily.

Most people in the hall had turned their heads in shock and confusion. Even some teachers were muttering hurriedly to each other, all looking to Dumbledore. Professor McGonagell was strutting down the tables, her lips thinning.

"Miss Granger, I'd like you to come with me!" She whispered dismissively.

Cordelia tore from her chair in anguish frustration and followed Professor McGonagell. She led Cordelia out of the Great Hall and toward an empty classroom.

"Not to your office, Professor?" Cordelia asked, becoming nervous.

"Maybe no one told you, Miss Granger, but Miss Longbottom, Miss Weasley, and a select few others are the only ones who knew of the events. I expected Mr. Weasley to tell you…" McGonagell said, hesitating.

Cordelia's shoulders slumped in shame. Of course Dumbledore would never let the school learn of her days spent in the clutches of Voldemort.

"I'll keep my temper next time," Cordelia murmured.

That was the end of the conversation. Since it was a Saturday, Cordelia was allowed free time on the grounds. She was trying to think of what Hermione would say. Her sister was with her father at the moment, reclaiming her position as head of her office.

"Cordelia, you have a letter."

Cordelia turned from the window. She was in the Common Room and found Alice staring at her. She was holding Athena.

"Thanks… Er, Alice, I'm sorry I blew up at the table… I just have so much going on at the moment…" She mumbled.

Alice shrugged and headed up the Girl's Dormitory stairs.

"It's from Harry…" she called back.

This made Cordelia ripped away the seal and scan the letter.

'Dearest Cordelia,

I am traveling near that dreaded place of which you know of. The Order wishes me to attempt an attack on the dominion to rescue a rare artifact. I will be back in a few weeks to visit Hogsmeade. We will see each other soon. Don't try to send an owl back. We may bring attention to ourselves if it is seen.

Love,

Harry'

It didn't satisfy Cordelia one bit. In fact, it made her feel worse. Harry was in enemy territory? Was he out of his mind? For the past two years, attacks seemed to be centered at him. It seemed Voldemort was tired, after seven years, of failed attempts of killing his arch rival. Only Cordelia knew why Voldemort's attempt became so numerous. His heart had shone itself in over 50 years to Cordelia. It made her shiver.

Suddenly an idea sprung to her mind. Dumbledore would surely let her help Harry if she was destined to kill Voldemort.

"Fizzing Whizzbee!" She roared at the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office.

She sped up the stairs and burst through Dumbledore's door.

"Professor!"

"Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise."

Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, beside a young man. It was Luscious Malfoy, with his familiar eyes glittering maliciously. She put on a sneer as he past her.

"I'll be expecting your owl, Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore called after him.

His blue eyes no longer held the same twinkle she had once seen. It was a little frightening to talk to him when she dreamed so much of his fiery temper.

"Professor, I demand you let me go to Harry Potter and help him."

Cordelia felt a little shocked after the words poured from her mouth. Dumbledore stood and walked to his blazing phoenix. Fawkes looked extremely well on this visit to his office.

"You always were determined like Hermione, Miss Granger. I can't allow you to go for obvious reasons."

"And they are?" Cordelia asked, heat rising in her cheeks.

"The school year is still in session and your safety matters more than an attempt to storm Voldemort's defenses!"

"I won't be silenced like you did to Harry!"

Cordelia was standing, her hair flying over her face. Dumbledore sat back down in his chair and stared, without blinking, into her eyes.

"You are not like Harry, Cordelia. You are still young and have so many more limits than him. You will stay in school until the end of the year."

"Never!"

Dumbledore took out his wand and pointed it to the door. It flew open and Cordelia knew she'd gone too far.

"Good day, Miss Granger."


	7. Back to the Dark Lord

"Molly? Alice?"

Calming herself, Cordelia hoped to have found her friends in their dormitory. They seemed to have disappeared.

"Cordelia? Are you there?"

A soft, wail came from under a bed. It was Alice, her long hair with its golden color dulled to brown. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"What's wrong Alice?" Cordelia asked, sitting beside her.

"It came…moments ago… My mother… she said he was proud… of me…"

Alice's half whispered words made no sense. Yet the paper she gave Cordelia explained everything.

'Dear Alice,

Your, father, Neville was a victim in several attacks on Thursday. He Who Must Not Be Named murdered him after your father rescued a hostage from an uncovered Death Eater hide out. I will send for you when the funeral date is set.

Love,

Mother'

It was tear-stained and short, all the more sorrowful.

"Your dad was such a great man. I'm sure he was glad to be a hero," Cordelia whispered into Alice.

Alice shot up, her eyes flashing.

"A hero! For how long? Five seconds and he was dead, Cordelia! His life was wasted!" She roared, unlike her innocent self.

Cordelia bit her lip and swept over to her trunk. She took a small traveling bag out and began stuffing small valuables into it. Alice let out a cry and thrust her hands out to try and separate the bag from Cordelia.

"It's too much. I'm leaving, Alice. You can't stop me!" she yelled.

Alice fell to the ground sobbing as Cordelia raced out, clutching her invisibility cloak.

Far from the gates, Cordelia shivered with fear. All she knew was the way to Voldemort's castle from what she saw through her blindfold. Even the broom she had left up in the Gryffindor Tower couldn't have carried her to it. Her only choice was to apparate to the place where she had been captured, Knockturn Alley.

Taking a deep breath, Cordelia apparated. It was so strange she couldn't describe the sensation. In seconds, she was far from the road near Hogwarts. Yet she wasn't in the dimly lit streets of Knockturn. Her new scenery was a gloomy, plain area with endless view of a moor.

Cordelia's breath became ragged as she started walking. What was she going to do? She was out in the middle of no where. Apparation wouldn't help her now.

"I heard something over there."

"Lupin, did you hear something?"

"I think Moody's right, Harry."

From the moment Cordelia heard the words, she knew who the persons were.

"Harry! Harry! Where are you!" She screamed, happily.

"Cordelia? Help me, Lupin!" Harry's voice cried.

An incantation was said and two lights loomed near her. Cordelia raced toward the lights and straight into Harry's arms.

"Harry, what have I done?" She whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry held her tight and Cordelia finally felt safe.

"Cordelia Granger. More trouble than Hermione ever was," Lupin said with a bark of a laugh.

Cordelia smiled in the gloom and followed Harry to a small hut like structure. It looked terribly dirty as did Harry and his companions. Harry long needed a good shave as well as Lupin. Their clothes, especially Moody's, needed cleaning.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked.

"I apparated. I thought I would end up in Knockturn Alley to tell you the truth!" Cordelia explained.

They spoke no more, since all knew magic hadn't worked right since Voldemort returned.

"I'm going for a walk."

Cordelia arose and stepped out of the hovel. The full moon had risen and the air was oddly stale. The environment around her was morbidly plain and the night sky was starless.

"Hurry back, Harry…" came Lupin's voice.

Cordelia turned and saw Harry had followed her. His eyes stared profoundly into hers, giving her chills.

"I just thought you needed company," he said sweetly.

Cordelia's smile was bleak and the curves of her lips barely reached her cheeks.

"I just wanted to walk and think a little…" she whispered.

They stood together, breathing silently, and suddenly from the distance, came a shriek of triumph.

"There, my lord!"

High in the air, a sinister shape was drawing closer to Cordelia. It swooped low toward her and arms flew from its wings. It was a large hippogriff with Lord Voldemort riding on its back. Arms grasped Cordelia's waist and swung her onto the hippogriff's back.

"Come, my love! We ride!" said Voldemort, deflecting Harry's spell.

Cordelia swung wand towards Voldemort's head. Her spell, Expliarmus, missed.

"You are with me my love!" Voldemort's triumphant voice cried, as he snatched her wand away.

Cordelia growled and scratch blindly at his head. Someone had placed a blindfold over her eyes.

"Master, I urge you to use her as bait for Harry Potter!" said the mysterious person, cold and envious.

"Quiet, Bella," Voldemort hissed.

Cordelia heard no more.


End file.
